In Too Deep
by lenebraes
Summary: Miley lost her parents and sister at the age of 8. She ran away from the foster home and now years later nobody has found her still. Now she's a poor thin 15 year old who has to steal to survive. What happens when Nick a policman has to gain her trust?
1. Chapter 1

Miley zipped up the zipper from her jacket some more as the cold wind started to rush through her body making her shiver. She wrapped her thin arms tightly around herself as she looks around for a place that she could warm herself.

She took a deep breath as she looked over at a house where she could see through the window that a family was having a nice Christmas meal. She missed the times that she used to do that with her family so much.

She wished she could turn everything back around and have a normal life. Yet, fait thought different about that. Her parents and older sister got killed during a store robbery where the robbers coldly killed everyone who was stay in their way. 6 grownups and 5 children got killed. The only one who survived from the ones that got shot, Miley, who got shot right into her leg and stomach. She had just turned 8 that day.

When her parents and sister died nobody was willing to take her in and soon she ended up in a foster home where she got treated badly. It didn't take long for she managed to escape and ran away as fast as she could and as far away as possible.

She looked over at an lighting pole that was attached with an old poster. As she looked closer at it she widened her eyes and ripped the paper off. It was a poster with a picture from her as a 9 year old. 7 years later and still nobody had find her. She grew a light smirk on her face and ripped that poster in pieces as she then threw it around.

"Nobody cares about me so nobody will ever see me there again."

She groaned as she heard her stomach growl and looked down at her stomach before placing her hand on it. She tried to avoid her hunger as much as possible but this time it was time to finally eat something. She pushed the feeling away for hours almost a day but she couldn't take it anymore.

She looked at the family through the window one last time and then turned around walking over to a night store. She pulled the hoodie of her jacket over her head and pushed her hair in a bit before walking in. She looked down not wanting to be noticed as she walked through the small aisle.

She stopped as she was sure that nobody could see her and looked up in the check spotting all kinds of cakes and sweets. She licked her lips lightly as she imagined the little crumbles hanging on her lips while eating the cake.

She looked around scanning the place, as she was sure everything was clear she grabbed a package of cakes and opened her cardigan. She placed the package tight against her really thin body before closing her cardigan over it.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the door as normal as she could hoping the cashier wouldn't have a clue about what she was really doing. To be honest she didn't like stealing she hated it. She tried to brag for money but nobody would give it to her since they all had Christmas shopping to do.

If she ever got money of found any she spend it wisely and each time she needed to spend it, it hurt. She felt like crying each time she needed to place a count into a cashier his or her hand. Still she liked that feeling more than the feeling of stealing. Sadly she didn't have a choice since nobody wanted to give her a job since she they found her too young.

She looked at the cashier with a sorry look on her face and then as quickly as she could she ran out of the store hoping for dear life that he wouldn't notice her. She sighed in relieve as she ran down the street the best she could and noticed that the cashier hadn't noticed her so also didn't run after her.

She walked into a park and sat down on a bench while pulling the package of cakes from behind her jacket. She licked her lips lightly like she did earlier. She opened the package eagerly and picked out the first cake.

"Finally." She whispered to herself before taking a large bite out of it.

WITH NICK

"Nick do you see that girl on that bench over there?" Officer Banks asked as he pointed to a girl who was clearly eating some cakes eagerly.

"Yes officer. What about her?" The 19 year old Nick asked his traineeship mentor.

"We've think she has been stealing a lot. We've watched her for a time and each time she came out of a store she most of the times ran. She ran strange but she was still running. I've been talking with some colleagues and we think that you are the perfect guy to get close to her and then turn her in when she steals again." Officer Banks explained.

"But Sir. I don't think she would do such a thing like that. At least not willingly." Nick said not taking his eyes of the younger girl.

"Nick we're positive that she does. Now if you don't want to fail your year you'll have to do this. So make it yourself easy and go." Officer Bank spoke out in a sigh.

Nick nodded and took a deep breath before getting out of the car. He bit his bottom lip as he walked over to the girl not knowing what to expect from this.

"Hey you seem lonely. Do you mind if I join?"

Miley looked up at him not really knowing what to do. Why was suddenly someone talking to her? She bit her bottom lip as she noticed that he did look cute and worked out. She swallowed as she sat straighter onto the bench.

"W….well n…no you can join me if you want." She chocked out nervous.

Nick smiled lightly as he noticed how nervous she was and took place next to her. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow as he saw a scar on her cheek. "How did you get that scar?" He questioned softly as he stroke a finger over it. "It looks really deep."

She swallowed nervously as she turned her eyes to him breathing heavier. "I…I uhm… fell when I was little. I…I fell against the side of a shelve in a s…store and scratched my cheek badly." She whispered followed by a big bite in her cake.

Nick nodded lightly and then sat a bit closer to her as he remembered it was Christmas. "Hey why aren't you home? It's Christmas. You should be celebrating."


	2. Chapter 2

Miley chocked lightly on her cake as she heard his question. She coughed violently as she tried her best to breathe again. When she finally managed to breath normal again she looked up at him and did her best not to start crying right in front of him. "I have nobody to celebrate it with." She whispered still fighting her tears.

"What do you mean you have nobody to celebrate it with? You must have family to celebrate it with, no?" He asked afraid of the answer she would give him.

She shook her head as a first tear escaped from behind her eye. She gave up on fighting her tears and now started to sob lightly as she pushed the cake that she was eating away. She pulled her legs up to her stomach and hugged them close while closing her eyes.

He looked at her shocked and for a moment he was clueless or he should hug her or not. He slowly scooted a bit closer giving her enough time to move away from him but as she looked up at him and didn't move away he softly embraced her into his arms and held her tight against him. "I…I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that." He whispered as he started to stroke her back.

"I..it's o…ok." She chocked out hiding her face into his chest trying to push the thought away that he was a complete stranger. She just wanted to be hugged and been cared about. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and sighed happily feeling the warmth again that she hadn't in years. No words could describe how dearly she missed it.

He looked down at her as he felt her shiver in his arms. He started to stroke her arm softly as he leaned closer to look at her. "Are you cold?"

"Y…yes I'm cold." She whispered cuddling closer into his warm embrace.

"How about I give you my sweater to put on and get you some hot coffee at starbucks?" He suggested as he pulled his jacket over wrapping it around her shoulder.

She looked up at him and grabbed the jacket tighter showing her a soft smile. "I'd love starbucks but… you don't have to. Don't waste your money on me." She whispered.

"It's no problem really. You're cold and I'm not going to let you freeze to death. I'll go and get you one. Don't go away ok?" He asked before getting up. He stroke his hand through her hair softly and then left to the closest starbucks in the street right next to the park.

She watched him and smiled to herself as she pulled her legs up and wrapped the jacket around them as well happy to finally have something to keep her warm then her thin old jacket.

"Hey there." A strange man said as he walked up to her with a smirk on his face.

She swallowed as she looked up to the man and grabbed the jacket tighter getting a strange weird vibe from him. "H…hello." She whispered as she started to shake lightly still trying to be brave.

"What are you doing here all alone on Christmas evening?" He questioned as he walked closer to her slowly.

"I…I don't have anyone to celebrate it with." She whispered looking down wishing the nice guy would be back to hold her again.

"So you're all alone? They you must have a hard time finding money." He stated with a smirk as he grabbed her cheek softly making her look up at him.

"I do. Nobody wants to give me a job since I just turned 15 last month." She mumbled looking away from him.

"Nobody wants to give you a job? Well sweetheart then I have a great opportunity for you. I still have a job open it's a real fun job and you'll get a lot of money with." He said softly trying to sound caring as he stroke her cheek.

She looked up at him and sat up as she heard the word money. "You would give me a job? What kind of job?" She asked curious.

"Oh sweetie it's a really fun job. You'll love it and if you accept it and come with me you'll be able to get a nice warm hot shower or bath as long as you want and I'll get you new clothes. Doesn't that sound great?" The guys said in a faked nice tone as he pulled her up with her arm softly.

"A…ah warm bath a…and new c…clothes?" She squeaked as she looked up at him with big eyes.

The man nodded and pulled her closer. He stroke his hand through her hair softly as he looked down into her eyes. "Don't forget that you'll get loads of money so you can finally buy yourself something nice."

"B…but why would you do all this for me?" She whispered confused.

"Because you're special. Now how about we take that jacket off for a second. Shall we?" He softly pulled the large jacket off of her shoulders followed by her old thin jacket. He grabbed her hand spinning her around a couple of times slowly to look at her closer.

"W…what are you doing?" She asked confused while looking at him as he spins her around slowly looking at her closely.

He smirked at her perfect body before looking back up at her and then stroke his thumb over her cheek lightly showing her a fake smile. "Don't worry about it sweetie. Now will you come with me?" He asked softly holding out his hand.

WITH NICK

He smiled at the cashier as he grabbed the two coffees after paying. He nodded thankfully to the cashier before turning around making his way out of the starbucks. He held the coffees close as he walked back into the park. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the girl grabbing an older man his hand and started walking away with him.

He widened his eyes as he saw the man look down at her sideways recognizing him from an old case that his trainee monitor talked about. He threw the coffees next to him not caring he spend his money on them and started running to the girl and the old man. "Get away from him!"


	3. Chapter 3

Miley looked up forming a smile as she heard the nice guy his voice but soon frowned as she heard him shout to get away from the guy right next to her. She looked back up at the men as she started to pull on her hand. "Can I say something to him first?" She asked as she looked over at the guy again who was still running to them. "I'll make it quick."

"No time for that darling. Let's go." The man mumbled as he started to run pulling her with him.

She looked up at the man slightly scared as she pulled on her hand harder. "Please I want to say goodbye to him. He has been very nice to me it's the least I can do. I promise you that I'll make it quick." She whispered as a tear slipped from her face having no clue why the man was suddenly running away while pulling her with him.

Nick started running faster as he took out his cell phone texting someone. "God damn it this isn't good." He mumbled as he send the text and started to run even faster after them. "You have to go away from him right now! Do what I tell you. You have to trust me!" He shouted not slowing down one bit.

She looked back at him as she started to cry harder. "H…he won't let g-" She started to shout until she got interrupted by a hand over her mouth. She started screaming as he also wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up over his shoulder.

She started kicking and moving around in the guy his arms getting scared. "Let go of me! What are you doing?" She looked up at the guy running after them and started to reach her hands out to him. "Help me!" She screamed out as the tears kept falling down her cheeks. She looked at him with begging eyes hoping he would reach them. "Please help me!"

She looked over to the man and lifted her hand up slapping him right in the face. "Let go of me! What do you want from me?" She screamed terrified no longer wanting to be anywhere near him even thought he did promise her a job so she could earn money.

As he didn't answer she started hitting him harder everywhere she could not caring if she hurt him. "Please leave me alone! I don't want to go with you anymore. You're freaking me out. Let go of me please." She whispered hitting him as hard as she could knowing she was clearly not strong enough.

The man growled lightly and made a fist of his hand before hitting her hard in the face right onto her sleep making her fall into unconscious so that it was easier for him to run away. He shifted her into an easier position over his shoulder and rushed off faster.

Nick widened his eyes as he saw her fall unconscious over the guy his shoulder and growled inwards running faster as never before soon reaching up with them. He pushed him into the back and whispered sorry to her as they guy fell onto the ground dropping her with him.

He turned the man around and started hitting him in the face as he now felt his anger leaping into his hits. "Stay away from her. She's a sweet innocent girl and you're not going to mess with her. Do you hear me? Not like you did with all those other girls. They never deserved anything of what you did to them. You turned them all into drug addicts so they would do everything you wanted. You made prostitutes of them. I'm not going to let that happen to her. No way!" He growled hitting him again.

The guy groaned in pain lightly but soon got himself back together and started to hit him back putting all the power he had in him into it. "You're not going to tell me what to do. Who do you think you are?" He hissed as he continued hitting him everywhere.

LATER ON

Miley groaned lightly as she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around as she noticed it was pitchy dark. She sat up and moved her hands next to her noticing she was sitting on a bed. "Where in the world am I?" She mumbled confused.

She got onto her knees and felt next to her sighing in relieve that she couldn't feel anyone laying there right next to her. She got off from the bed and slowly walked over to the window that was right next to her. She looked out it and sighs disappointed when she did not recognizing the neighborhood she was in. "What's going to happen to me?" She whispered to herself as she stroke her fingers over the damped window.

She gasped as she heard the door open and quietly moved backwards to the bed and got onto it until she reached the headboard. She started to shake lightly as she was afraid who could be in front of her. She tried her best to look at him but it was too dark to say anything.

She pulled her legs up to herself as she was getting really scared hoping it would give her a slightly better feeling. She looked up at the shadow that was a couple of feet away from her what made her pull her legs even closer until she almost could hide her face onto them.

"W…who are you?" She whispered shaking more as she felt that the person was coming near her. "P…please don't hurt me." She squeaked out as she felt a hand moving over her knee. She grabbed her legs tighter as she looked up at the shadow now right in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick smiled lightly as he noticed how nervous she was. She moved his hand from her knee and instead placed it on her cheek as he sits down next to her. "Ssssh it's alright. It's me. You don't need to worry. I'll make sure that he won't find you anymore." He whispered softly as he started to stroke her cheek.

She sighed in relieve as she noticed his voice and quickly removed her other arm from her leg and searched for him and as she felt him she wrapped her arm tightly around him followed by her other. "Thank god that it's you. I was so scared it wouldn't be you." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and turned his nightlight on. "You have nothing to worry about anymore." He said as he turned back around to her now finally seeing her face closely and it made him shiver lightly.

He found her beautiful when he first saw her but now she was sitting face to face with him she was even more beautiful then he could image. He never thought he would find a younger girl beautiful but this girl, to him she was definitely beautiful. He sighed dreamily as he looked her in the eyes starting to dream away.

She looked at him slightly confused as she noticed that he was just staring at her with a light smirk on his face. "Are you alright?" As he didn't answer she giggled lightly and pushed his shoulder.

He widened his eyes as he got snapped from his current dream playing of his mind but smiled as he looked at her giggling to him. The dream he was playing in his mind was perfect but what was right next to him was even more perfect.

He got up and grabbed the covers up. He sat down next to her and placed the covers back over them. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her again tightly as he kissed her forehead. "I want you to know that you don't have to be scared of me ok? I will not hurt you." He mumbled kissing the top of her head.

She smiled and laid down on the bed looking up at him. "Thanks for saving me. No words can describe how thankful I am. You could have just let me leave with that guy but you didn't. You saved me. How can I ever make that up to you." She whispered as she grabbed his hand thankful.

He sighed lightly and laid down next to her as he pulled her into him. "You don't have to do anything but promise me one thing and that one thing is that you promise me that you will stay here until we have found something for your situation. I don't want you out there alone again." He said softly stroking his thumb over her cheek.

"You want me to stay here?" She asked as she leaned away from him a bit to look him into the eyes.

He nodded with a smile and stroke his hand through her hair comforting her. "Yes I want you to stay here until we find something for you and you'll be getting home school young girl." He mumbled with a slight tease as he spoke out the words 'home schooled'.

She raised an eyebrow as she heard him say 'home schooled' and pout on her pouty face as she looked at him while also blinking with her lashes trying to look as cute and irresistible as possible. "You're telling me I have to learn?" She whispered leaning closer to him still pouting.

He chuckled at her and shook his head lightly. "Oh no, no, no that face isn't going to work on me sweetheart. I have a little sister and I got immune to it. Sorry." He teased softly by tickling her sides.

"But I don't want to learn again." She cried out moving away from him as she looked down at the covers not wanting to tell him she only got to finish second grade. It hurt her that she didn't know as much as other people did but in return she knew how to survive and to not give up. Still she wished she wouldn't feel as stupid as she did right now.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow before carefully grabbing her chin and made her look up to him. He blinked a couple of times as he noticed how hurt she looked. "Sweetie, how long exactly have you not been to school?" He asked softly pulling her back to him to comfort her.

She sighed as she looked into his warm brown eyes feeling tears well up in her own. She didn't want to tell him but she felt like she had to. She took a deep breath and grabbed one of his hands tightly. "I only finished second grade." She whispered feeling ashamed of herself.

He widened his eyes as he shook his head lightly in disbelieve. "You only went to school until second grade?" He chocked out not knowing what to say on it.

She nodded softly as the long held in tears started to run down her cheeks. She chocked on her tears as she tried to speak but she just couldn't. She felt even more stupid as she saw the shocked look on his face. Why did she need to turn into such a mess? She should have stayed at the foster home but yet she didn't want to be beaten every day.

He pulled her onto his lap and softly started to wipe her tears away as he found it time to get the record straight. "Ok listen sweetie. We're going to get some things more clearer here. I know I'm just a stranger to you but I want to help you. So please tell me your name sweetie." He asked softly as he kept comforting her.

"I…I'm Miley." She whispered leaning her head against his chest.

"See now that's a start. Miley why did I find you on the streets alone? If your parents died and there's no family that takes care of you they must have placed you in a foster home and you should actually still be there at this moment or with a foster family." He said in a serious yet soft tone.

She shook her head as she buried her face into his chest. "I can't tell you." She sobbed grabbing onto his shirt tight.

He made her look up at him and looked her right into the eyes. "You have to Miley. Please tell me."

"No! I can't and I won't." She shouted pushing his hand away.

"Why can't you tell me?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"Because I don't want to go back to that foster home!" She whispered looking down.

"So you did go to a foster home but ra- wait…" He made her look up and turned her head sideways stroking his thumb over her cheek with the deep scar on. "Are you the girl from the store robbery where a lot of people got killed and got send to a foster home but then ran away to never be found again?"


	5. Chapter 5

She widened her eyes as she swallowed nervously pulling away from him. She looked over at him and started to breath heavy as she was scared he see right through her. "I…I…I…" She started to stutter as she tried to get out of her words having no such luck.

He looked up at her and pulled her back to him wrapping his arms around her waist tight but friendly. "Listen you can trust me. I won't tell anyone I promise. If you really are and ran away from that foster home for a good reason I'm not going to make them send you back. I'm not like that. Please just tell me so I can help you better." He said softly kissing her on the cheek softly.

She kept looking into his eyes as she sighed softly and placed both of her hands on his cheeks. "Promise me that you will never tell anyone. If you do I'll be gone in no time. I escaped once I can escape again." She warned him in a shaky whisper as she feels tingles go through her who body as she feels his warm skin on her cold hands.

"So you are the girl?" He asked and she nodded. He smiled lightly and laid her down next to him as he laid down on the bed too. H wrapped an arm over her and started to stroke her arm lightly. "I will never tell anyone I promise. Can I know why you ran away?" He hoped she would trust him enough to tell him since he couldn't help but love to hear her talk.

"They hated me there. I don't know what I did wrong to them but every time I did something that wasn't even bad they found a way to punish me and hit me and so. I don't want to be beaten again. I'd rather live out in the cold then in a warm place but being beaten." She looked down and removed both of her hands grabbing for his. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest.

"Are you tired Miley?" She nodded softly and he smiled down at her turning off the light. He was about to get up but widened his eyes in surprise as he felt her pull him back next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be alone." She whispered into his chest wrapping her arms around him tightly. He let out a small sighs and kissed the top of her head. "I'll stay with you then." He mumbled closing his eyes as his head meet his pillow.

NEXT DAY CRISTMAS MORNING

"Miley wake up ." He shook her lightly as she didn't respond. He rolled his eyes and got up from the bed grabbing the covers. "Sorry." He mumbled before pulling them off making her fall onto the ground onto the covers.

"W..what? wait? Huh?" She groaned opening her eyes. She looked up and shot his a glare as she noticed he had pulled her onto the ground. "That hurt you know."

"Morning to you too." He chuckled lightly as she kicked him on his leg playfully. He grabbed her hand and helped her up pulling her into him. "You're not a morning person I'm guessing?"

"Nope not at all." She mumbled hiding her face into his chest as she closed her eyes. She yawned softly before leaning onto him falling back to sleep.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "Miley?" He shook her softly and shook his head as she didn't respond to him. He placed an arm under her knees and lifted her up in his arms carrying her downstairs to the rest of his family.

"Nick you were supposed to wake her." Demi laughed as she watched her brother walk into the living room with Miley sleeping in his arms. "You know Nick…" She started as she walked over to them and stroke a hair out of Miley's face. "She seems so much prettier and nice then your girlfriend."

"She's 15 Demi stop it." He mumbled walking past her to the couch sitting down with Miley on his lap.

"So? I'm 15 as well. Besides when has age ever stopped you?" She asked curious raising an eyebrow at her big brother.

"Alright Demi whatever. Let's get to the presents now ok?" He mumbled trying to change the subject.

She nodded in agreement and gathered the whole family into the living room. They all started to exchange gifts until a light groan made them all look up to Miley. She opened her eyes and looked around widening her eyes as she saw everyone looking at her.

She swallowed nervously and looked down at Nick's chest before hiding her face on it scared of all the people gathered around her. It had been such a long time that so many people surrounded her and she felt nervous and scared with it.

"Miley it's my family you have nothing to worry about." Nick whispered into her ear while stroking her cheek securing. "They won't do anything to you. I promise." He smiled as she looked up to him and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek before setting her up into his lap. "You know it's Christmas morning right?"

She nodded at him lightly and looked down as she remembered that she always exchanged gifts with her family on Christmas morning. She gulped in surprise as she saw that Nick placed a small gift onto her lap. She looked up at him and grabbed the gifts from her lap carefully. "F…for me?" She chocked out coughed of guard.

He nodded lightly and she smiled at him before looking at the gift. She slowly started to open it and smiled big as she pulled out a white scarf and a white warm bonnet with matching white gloves. She looked up at him and squeaked lightly as she started to put everything on.

She wrapped her arms around him tight as she felt herself getting warm inside mixed with butterflies. "How did you get it on Christmas morning?" She whispered.

"My mom owns a clothing store and she also sells these stuff so she opened it this morning so I could buy you this. I hope you like it." He mumbled stroking her cheek.

"I love it. Thank you so much for making this the best day of my life so far." She wrapped her arms around him tight and kissed his cheek blushing heavy as she heard everyone awing. She quickly pulled away from Nick and looked at everyone blushing heavy wishing for this day to never end and would continue forever so she could feel loved all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Miley where did you used to live?" Denise, Nick his mother asked looking up at the young girl onto her son's lap.

"I used to live in Tennessee." She looked at her hands and started to play with them as she thought back about Tennessee how nice her neighbors were. When her parents died she wish they would take her in when her family wouldn't and she also asked them but they said they couldn't take her in because they already had 6 kids and were running out of money.

She sighed softly leaning into Nick more trying her best not to start crying since she didn't want to ruin Christmas morning for him and his whole family.

"That's like hours away from here by plane." Denise stumbled out quiet surprised how this young girl who lived on the streets managed to get so far away from her previous home.

Nick looked down at Miley who was looking at her hands letting a small sigh escape from his lips. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up softly. "Don't be sad. You won't be alone anymore. You really miss them don't you?" He gently stroke her cheek as she nodded her head.

"I miss them all the time." She whispered as tears escaped from her eyes. You would think that after all these years of crying she would have gotten out of tears but she sadly hadn't. She still cried over their dead almost every day but the worst days for here were her own birthday when they got killed and Christmas.

"Miley would you like to visit their grave? I'm guessing you never had the ability to go before." Denise suggested hoping to brighten up Miley's day.

"I'd love to do that but how?" She asked looking up at her.

"By plane of course. Nick can go with you since he's old enough and he has vacation at the moment so it would fit perfectly right now. Do you want to?"

Miley widened her eyes and nodded quickly before looking at Nick coughing lightly unsure how to ask him. "Well uhm…. w…would you like to come with me? Please?" She whispered out the last part hopefully.

Nick smiled down at her and kissed her cheek while pushing a couple of hairs behind her ear. "Of course I will Miley. If this would make you happy there's nothing that stops me from going with you. We can even visit more things there if you want."

"Thank you so much!" She leaned up more and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Words could not describe how happy and excited she was at the moment to visit her parents and sister their grave for the very first time.

"You don't have to thank me Miles. I do this because I care about you so it should be a normal thing that I come with you."

She smiled at him softly but widened her eyes as she felt her stomach growl. She swallowed nervously and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "I..I uhm..."

"Don't be embarrassed Miley we're all hungry. How about we all get up of our seats and take place at the table?" Denise suggested while she made the first move and got up.

They all got up from their seats and walked over to the table sitting down. Miley looked around nervous as she saw everyone grabbing their food while she just sat there not making a movement. She couldn't help but feel weird about it. She doesn't deserve all of this love. She's just a little annoying brat that did this on her own. She run away herself after all.

"Miley?" Nick asked confused as he touched her shoulder softly making her look at him. He placed a hand on her cheek as he saw the sad look on her face. "Miles what's wrong?" Nick got concerned as she didn't answer and pulled his hand away and wrapped both of his arms around her from the side.

"I don't deserve this." She whispered softly looking down.

"Yes you do Miley. Now eat you need it. Don't be ashamed we all get hungry. Please eat." He kissed her cheek softly and then unwrapped his arms continuing his meal.

She took a deep breath and decided to not be bratty and just do what he told her to. She grabbed herself some food and started eating it with her eyes closed as she enjoyed every piece of it. It had been so long that she had such a delicious meal and she tried her best to keep her emotions to herself. She kept having it hard not to cry at all these family things.

She felt weird and a stranger into this household. They all looked so close as they talked during the dinner and she felt as an outside which she also was. She looked over to Nick and grabbed his hand friendly. "I…I'm sorry I can't… do this. I…it's too much." She whispered as she got up and ran out of the room.

"Miley wait!" Nick got up from his chair quickly and ran out after her. He widened his eyes as he saw her running out the door and grabbed his jacket up while running to the door. He zipped his jacked up and started to run faster. "Miley wait!"

She covered her eyes hoping she wouldn't hear his scream her name as she started to run as fast as she could. This was her after all. The girl who kept running away from everyone and everything that tried to get closer to her. She was afraid of bounding. She tried her best to stop it and try to get closer to someone but it got the overhand of herself once again.

Nick sighed as he saw her running further away from him. He felt like giving up at one point but he knew he couldn't let her leave like that. He bit on his teeth as he kept running and suddenly stop brutally as he spotted her on a slide at the park.

He quickly ran up to her and grabbed her hand softly not wanting to scare her away. He looked up at her and he felt his heart twitch as he noticed how sad she looked and broken. "Miley come back. You do deserve a warm nice Christmas day. You do not deserve to live on the street s."

She looked up at him and grabbed both of his hands squeezing them with her cold fingers. "I... I'm just scared to get close to someone." She whispered truthfully.

"Then how about we take things slow and whenever you want to be alone you go into my house its backyard and everyone will leave you alone when you ask."

"Promise?"

He nodded lifting a friendly smile on his face and pulled her close in his arms as she got off from the slide and leaned into him. "I promise." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

After a short moment he pulled away from the hug and grabbed her hand. He held her hand tight as he leaded her home and softly pushed her inside of the house as she noticed everyone waiting for them. She soon raised an eyebrow as she saw a tall girl running up to Nick. A girl she didn't see all morning.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nick!" Nicole shouted as she ran up to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on the lips. She raised an eyebrow pulling away from him as she noticed the girl next to him. "What's that? Did you pick that up onto the streets or something?" She mumbled while pointing at Miley in disgust.

Miley widened her eyes as she looked up at her and growled lightly under her breath letting go of Nicks hand. She squeezed her hands into fists as she started to approach to her. "Did you just call me 'that'?"

Nick grabbed Miley her arm quickly pulling her back next to him."Miley don't do anything you'll regret and Nicole you better behave yourself. This is Miley and she really did come from the streets so I suggest you'll be a bit nicer to her."

"Sorry." Miley whispered looking down a bit ashamed of herself. She looked back up as she noticed Nick giving her a nod showing her a soft thankful smile. She gave him a light smile back before looking up at the tall girl. She stepped a bit closer to her and held out her hand for the girl to shake it. "I'm Miley."

Nicole looked at Miley her hand while lifting up her nose a bit. "Do you seriously think I want to shake a hand like that? I'm sorry but not in a million years am I going to shake your hand."

"Fine." Miley mumbled letting her hand drop to her side. She looked up at Nick as she placed a hair behind her ear. "I'm… going to talk to your sister." She gave a quick wave and with that walked off clueless about who his sister actually is.

She looked around and spotted a girl around her age. She bit her bottom lip chewing on it lightly as she walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder. She coughed lightly as the girl turned around and smiled at her lightly. "Hey. Are you Nick's sister?"

Demi smiled back as she nodded. "Yes I am. Demi is the name. It's nice to meet you." She friendly held her hand out to Miley for her to shake.

Miley looked down at Demi's hand. She slowly moved her hand down to Demi's and shook it looking back up at her. "I'm Miley. You're so much nice than that Nicole girl. She most likely hates me."

Demi sighed as she rolled her eyes in disgust after hearing Nicole's name. She walked over to the couch making Miley come with her. They both sat down onto it and she turned sideways to look at Miley. "What did that girl do now?"

Miley sighed as she leaned against the back of the couch and pulled her legs onto the couch sideways. "She called me 'that' as if I'm an object. If that wasn't enough she also and I quote asked Nick 'What's that? Did you pick that up onto the streets or something?'" She mumbled pulling on the thing lace of her worn out converse shoe.

"Oh god can that woman seriously not be nice for one time? I honestly do not get what my brother sees in him. She's such a jerk to everyone even to him."

"In what way is she also a jerk to him."

Demi took a deep breath as she got closer to Miley. "Well she doesn't shout at him or so… the problem is that I saw her kissing another guy two weeks ago. I just don't know how to tell him." Demi whispered chewing on her bottom lip.

"She cheats on him? Demi you have got to tell him."

"No I can't. It would hurt him so much. I just hoped he would just get bored of her and break up with her but he clearly likes her."

"Demi, if you're not going to tell him then I will."

Demi widened her eyes as she grabbed Miley's shoulders holding her to the couch before she could get up. "Miley, no, you can't. I don't want his heart broken."

"You see if he is going to find out on his own, his heart will be even more broken. He needs to know the truth. Do you really want that girl to keep cheating on your brother while he can do so much better?"

Miley looked at Demi waiting for an answer. She formed a light smirk on her face as she quickly pushed her off and started to run.

Demi widened her eyes as she run after her. "Get back here!" She shouted soon catching up with her. She wrapped her arms around Miley's waist and pulled her back to the couch. "Don't you even dare telling him."

Miley sighed as she looked at Demi shaking her head. "Why are you so trying so hard to keep it from him? He deserves to know."

Demi sighed as she looked down looking at Miley's old converse shoes. She formed a light smirk and looked back up at her. "Hey do you like converse shoes?"

Miley squeaked lightly as she sat up more. "I love them!"

"How about I get you a brand new pair if you don't tell Nick?"

Miley looked down at her thorn converse shoes and sighed leaning against the couch. "Demi I don't know…." She whispered not taking her eyes from her converse shoes. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and started to stroke her thin fingers over the filthy material.


	8. Chapter 8

"Miley? Are you in for it or not?"

She looked up at Demi as she sighed. "Demi I can't. I'd love to have new converse shoes but if I'm going to give in each time someone offers me something I'd be doing the wrong thing. Besides he needs to know Demi."

"Miley no! I'll by you two pair!"

She shook her head lightly as she got up and took a deep breath. "N o I'm not going to fall for it as bad as I want it I won't. It's not going to work. If you don't tell him then I will but he's going to find out."

"Miley please don't tell him. At least… not today! It's Christmas. Don't ruin it for him."

"Fine I won't do it today. But if you don't do it tomorrow I will."

Demi nodded lightly as she held her hand out for Miley to shake. "Deal." They both looked at each other for a moment and the shook hands.

"Hey Miley how about I find you some clean clothes between mine while you take a shower? If you want I can even do your hair."

Miley smiled at Demi as she bit her bottom lip. "Really? I'd love to do that."

"Well then let's go." Demi grabbed her hand with a smile and leaded her up stairs. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her locking it. She walked Miley to the door that leaded to her bathroom and opened it. "This is the bathroom and everything you need is in there. You go take a warm long shower and I'll look through my clothes to find you a nice outfit."

"Thank you so much." Miley whispered wrapping her arms around Demi tight. She had never felt so loved before since her parents and sister died. She was so grateful that some people finally cared about here. She felt happy to be appreciated and cared about.

She could not count the days that she wished to god that someone would walk up to her and care for her. She prayed for years that she's be a good girl if he would send someone to her to take care of her and finally after all these years she felt like he finally listened and send someone to look out for her.

"You're welcome Miley. Oh before I forget I have some extra brushes for when a friend sleeps over. Don't worry I don't give one out more than once so they're all new. Now go on. Take as many time as you'd like." Demi rolled her eyes playfully as Miley didn't move. She pulled away from the hug and softly pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door behind her giving her the privacy she needed.

Miley dropped her mouth wide open in pure awe as she looked around in the bathroom. She walked over to the shower and touched the sides carefully. "This is amazing." She squeaked in excitement as she quickly pulled her thorn clothes off. She got into the shower and sighed happily as she let the hot water run over her thin body.

She sat down onto the ground of the shower and looked up to the warm water letting it run over her face down to the rest of her body. "Oh god I missed this so much." She mumbled closing her eyes enjoying the moment more deeper.

After a while she opened her eyes again and got up. She grabbed the hair shampoo and washed her hair the best she could. She groaned lightly as she needed to pull hard on it to get her fingers through it. She looked at her hair and sighed as she knew that loads of it had got to go. "It'll… grow back." She reassured herself washing the shampoo out of her hair.

A WHILE LATER

She looked up in the mirror as Demi pushed her down into a chair in front of it. "Demi… do we really have to do this?" She asked in a quiet whiney tone.

"Yes! Your hair is in real bad state right now. They have got to be cut if you want them somewhat healthy again."

Miley took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight as she nodded for Demi to go for it. She squeaked biting her bottom lip as she felt Demi cutting the first piece of hair.

"Miley please relax. You have nothing to worry about. You'll look perfect. To be honest everything will look better than how it is now. You just have to trust me on this."

"I trust you. Now just do it before I lose my mind."

"Alright let's try this again." Demi grabbed Miley's head softly and placed it in the right position again as she continued to cut her hair until just above her shoulders.

AFTER THEIR DONE

Demi smiled as she cut the last piece of hair. "There we co. You can open your eyes now Miley. I promise you that it looks good." Slightly nervous she watched Miley into the mirror as she opened her eyes. She sighed happily as she saw a smile forming on her face. "Do you like it?"

Miley widened her eyes as she turned around to Demi. "Like it? I love it!" She got up from the chair and wrapped her arms around her tight. "Thank you so much for everything! I own you big time!"

"It's nothing Miley. How about you go show it to my brother? I bet he'll love it."

Miley nodded quickly and ran out before Demi even noticed. She ran down the stairs and looked around for Nick eagerly. She smiled big as she spotted his back. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Guess who!"

Nick smirked lightly as he noticed her voice but tried to act dumb. "Oh I don't know Santa Claus?"

"No silly! It' Miley!"

He chuckled lightly as he turned around wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He was about to ask something as his mouth dropped wide open. He looked her up and down and slowly brought his hand to her hair stroking it lightly.

He had no words for how to describe how attracted he was to her at the moment. He found her beautiful the first time he met her but now she left him complete speechless and he felt slightly afraid for what might come out of it. Was he falling head over heels for someone else who's not his girlfriend? He shook it off quickly and instead kissed the top of her head in a friendly way.


	9. Chapter 9

She giggled as she looked up at him and pulled away. "So…. what do you think?" She bit her bottom lip nervous as she turned around a bit showing herself to him more.

"Miley you look amazing. The outfit and hair looks perfect on you." He smiled back at her and stroke his thumb over her cheek again gazing into her eyes as she looked back into his deeply.

"Thank you." She whispered shyly while placing her hand over his. She squeezed it lightly as her cheeks turned into a dark red shape. She suddenly felt nervous around him and she had no clue why because she felt comfortable around him a couple of seconds ago.

"You're more than welcome." He mumbled softly squeezing her hand back.

Nicole walked out of the kitchen into the living room widening her eyes. She growled lightly to herself as she quickly walked up to them. "Hey back off from my boyfriend."

Miley widened her eyes as she quickly pulled away from Nick turning even more red now embarrassed yet also mad. She turned to look at Nicole and without knowing pointed at her as well. "You shouldn't be talking." She hissed out taking a step closer.

"Miley stop it." Nick softy shouted out as he grabbed her hand. She sighed a she tried to pull her hand away but eventually gave up and leaned into Nick's arm. "You know you shouldn't. You're not being fair to him."

"What are you talking about?"

Miley squinted her eyes together as she looked at Nicole closely feeling more anger building up. "You know darn well what I'm talking about and I'm not afraid to tell him. He deserves to know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nicole mumbled trying to act dumb as she felt nerves coming up knowing what she was talking about. Yet questioning herself how she would know.

"You don't? Well then I'll just tell you what I'm talking about." She turned around and looked at Nick before looking back at Nicole. "She… she…"

"She what Miley?" Nick asked confused grabbing her shoulders.

"S...she… cheated on you! Nicole cheated on you Nick! Demi told me she saw her kissing another guy." Miley looked up at Nick and groaned lightly to herself as she saw the look in his eyes. The look of a broken man.

She closed her eyes for a second as she mentally slept herself for telling him on Christmas day. How could she have been so stupid she thought to herself. She felt Nick's grip tighten on her shoulders what made her yelp scared.

She slowly opened her eyes again as she met his eyes for the thousand time that day. She hated herself so much for hurting him. She shouldn't have told him. She swallowed nervously as she grabbed both of his hands. "I…I'm sorry I… shouldn't have told you today." She whispered before letting go of his hands again. "I'll just… leave you two alone." She looked at Nick one last time before running to the stairs back to Demi.

Nick looked at Nicole in pure awe as he felt mixed emotions. He clinched his hands together in fist as he didn't leave her gaze for one second. "How could you do this to me Nicole? After all those years?" He hissed through his teeth.

"Nick let me e-"

Nick shook his head as he interrupted her. "No Nicole. You did it before and you promised me you wouldn't anymore. Demi told Miley that you cheated and I trust my sister on this. I thought you were different Nicole. I thought you wanted to give us a chance but I guess I was wrong." He felt his heart twist as he thought back at all the years they spend together. Was he really that big of a waste? Wasn't he good enough?"

"Nick…I-"

"Go Nicole. I don't want to see you again, ever. I'm through with it. I'm not going to let you hurt me again. You know how much it hurt last time but to you my feelings clearly don't matter. Goodbye Nicole have a nice further life." He whispered out making his way out of the living room to the backyard.

He sat down on a chair and looked in front of him into space. He finally let the emotions take over and let a tear slip down his face as he felt used. He had given her so much yet she didn't seem to care. He ran a hand through his hear frustrated as the tears continued to come. He was a though man but things like this hurt him the most.

Nicole stormed upstairs to get her sweater. She opened Nick's door wildly. She looked around and grabbed her sweater. She raised an eyebrow as she heard someone crying and looked over to the bed spotting Miley behind it.

She slowly walked over to the bed and looked over Miley's shoulder spotting an old family picture. A smirk formed on her face as she quickly snatched the picture out of Miley's hands.

Miley widened her teary eyes as she looked up and glared at Nicole. She quickly got up from the ground and jumped on the bed reaching for the picture. "Give it back! It's mine!" She growled grabbing for it.

"You want it back?"

Miley nodded wiping her tears as she looked Nicole in the eyes with hurt. "Please. It's the last thing I have from my family. My last memory." She whispered softly trying her best to stay calm.

"You shouldn't have told him you little trail wrack. You're nothing but a piece of junk. Nobody wants you. Why don't you do everyone a favor and just disappear? It would make everyone so much happier."

"I'm sorry. I really am. Can you please give me my picture back. It's my life. Please." Miley chocked out as the tears started to stream down her face again afraid of loose her most precious and important thing."

Nicole's smirk grew wider as she took the picture in both hands. "Say bye, bye." She mumbled ripping the top of the picture.

"No!" Miley screamed in sobs as she reached for the picture again. She yelped as she felt a hard push on her chest. She stumbled back from the bed falling against the wall not so far away from the bed also hitting her head against it. "I am sorry!" She cried out holding her head as she started to feel dizzy.

Nicole rolled her eyes as she walked over to Miley. She grabbed her shirt tightly and lifted her up from the ground. "You're so not worth it." She mumbled throwing the picture on the ground as she let go of the shirt again making Miley fall down on the ground again.

She looked down at Miley who quickly grabbed the picture tight against her. She grabbed her chin and made her look up. "You should just disappear. Nobody wants you here. You'd do them a favor if you left. Don't you see you're nothing but an intruder? You do not belong here." She mumbled into Miley's ear harshly before letting go of her.

She turned onto her heel and walked out of the door slamming it shut behind her.

A stunned Miley looked at the door in shock as she tightened her grip onto the picture even more. "Why couldn't you just take me with you all? Why did you leave me alone? I want to be with you all." She whispered closing her eyes as her tears continued to slide down her face.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miley?" Nick quickly runs up to her as he sees her crying against the wall. He kneels down next to her wrapping his arms around her. "Miles what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Removing a stray of hair behind her ear he looks into her teary eyes concerned.

"S…she… a…almost ripped the family picture I always carry with me." She looks up at him carefully letting go of the family picture. She smiled lightly as she looks at it. That smiles however soon left her face as she strokes the cut at the top of it.

"Can I look at it?" She nods slowly holding the picture out to him. He smiled at her and grabbed the picture as he sits down next to her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder looking at the picture. He has never lost someone close to him before. Still he can imagine how much it must hurt. He would be broken if he lost one of his parents at such a long age, even now.

"That's a beautiful picture. When was it taken?"

"About two weeks before they got killed. Me and my mom picked them up the day before. I'm still thankful for that every day. If we didn't I would never have the picture. I took it with me that day I have always since."

He nodded lightly as he handed her the picture. He sighs as he sees her looking down and wraps his other arm around her as well. "Did they immediately tell you that your parents and sister were death?"

She looks up at him shaking her head. "No. They kept telling me they were alive for a while week. They tried to make me feel better. It didn't work thought. I always had the feeling something was wrong and I turned to be right. They were already death before I woke up."

"It might be rude to ask but how come that no one of your family wanted to take you in?"

She sighs deeply letting tears stream down her face. "My nan was supposed to take me in with her. The problem is that she died a month before I came out of the hospital. Then they asked my aunt but she already has 5 kids and the social works thought it wouldn't be a great idea to place me with them since they were low on cash. She didn't even try to talk it out of them thought."

"I'm sorry to hear kisses the top of her head as he closes his eyes. He feels sorry for her and he wants to help her. He has no idea how he will help her yet but is he willing to give up his future carrier?

He always dreamed of being an police agent. If he never turns her in it won't happen. They will fail him and his chance will be gone forever. He sighs to himself and shakes the thought of looking down at her. Was he really giving up his dream? He brings his lips into a line as he gets up leaving her alone on the ground. "I'll be downstairs if you need me alright?"

She looks up at him kind of scared of his sudden serious look. "W…why? Don't you want to talk to me? I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. Is it about Nicole? I'm sorry Nick I know I shouldn't have told you today."

He sighs as he grabs her shoulders tightly. "I said I'll be downstairs."

"I…I'm sorry… I"

He shakes his head letting go of her shoulders."Miley stop it. Please. Just stop." He had an annoyed tone in his voice that he didn't mean yet he wanted to make her clear she needs to stop.

She was shocked by the change in his voice. Was he starting to hate her? That was the least she wanted. She nods softly looking back down at the picture as she didn't want to make is worse. A tear escapes from her eye as she watches him leave. As soon as the door closes she starts to cry harder. "He doesn't want me here. Nicole was right."

LATER ON AT NIGHT

She looks in the mirror as she puts on the scarf and gloves that she had gotten earlier. "This isn't right." She pulls them back off and places them on the table. She grabs a papter and pen.

"Dear Nick,

I'm sorry if there are any errors in this letter.  
I haven't written in such a long time.  
I don't want to bother you with my problems.  
You deserve better than that.  
Or should I say you deserve better than me.  
I just can't deal with the fact that I broke you up with your now ex girlfriend.  
I shouldn't have told you. I mean I should have at least waited for a better day.  
Promise me that you will find a good girlfriend?  
A girlfriend that takes care of you and gives you love.  
Someone who is always there for you and won't hurt you.  
Promise me please?  
Thanks for everything you did for me today.  
I'm sorry for ruining your Christmas day.  
Nicole is right.  
It's the best for all of us if I just leave.  
Just one last thing before I go.  
Never forget me?

Love, Miley"

She kisses the paper softly taking a last look at it. She placed it next to the telephone and tear slips down her face as she grabs for the door knob. She nods to herself and unlocks the door walking out. She lets it close behind her with a soft bang.

"I'll never forget you." The tears were no streaming down her eyes fast. Her heart told her to go back and stay but her mind said to let go and move on. She doesn't belong here. Before she could change her mind she starts running as fast as she can into streets she had never been before.


	11. Chapter 11

IN THE MORNING

"Nick wake up!" Demi screamed shaking him hard. "Come on you have to wake up this is important!"

He groaned lightly and sat up looking over at his sister. He was about to say something until he saw her concerned face. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her intense. "Demi, what's wrong?"

"I…it's about Miley. The clothes I gave her yesterday were on my desk this morning so I went to look for her old ones but they're gone. Then I got downstairs to see if she was there and instead I found this note." She swallowed deeply as she handed it to him afraid of his reaction.

He grabbed the note quickly opening it. He took a deep breath before he started reading it. As he finished reading it he looked up at his sister with a worried yet sad face. "S…she ran away! We have to find her. And I mean it as in now!" He quickly got up from his bed and grabbed all of his clothes putting them on.

As he finished getting ready he grabbed Demi her arm pulling her downstairs with him. "Who knows how far away she already is." He grabbed his keys from the table and made his way to his car. "She better be alright." He took a deep breath before opening the car. They both got in and started they search around the neighborhood.

Miley groans lightly as she felt someone shaking her. She didn't want to wake up because reality would take over again. She loved to sleep to keep her mind of all the things that happened to her. After all dreamland is the best place you could ever be. Why leave it?

She sighed as the person didn't give up and she opens her eyes looking up. Right in front of her was the man who she met before. She felt scared and insecure but she was determined to not show him that she was. "W…what do you want?"

"I want you to work for me."

She shook her head as she got up from the bench. "No, I don't want to anymore. You scared me the other time. I'm not going to work for someone like you. Can you leave me alone now please?"

"Now why would I do that? You're perfect for the job."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't want to." She looks at him one last time before walking away. She bit her lip nervously folding her hands together. She silent wishes that he would not follow her. She wanted to be left alone.

What happened next was totally unexpected for her. Two strong guys grabbed an arm each. They looked down at her smirking. She swallows as she looks up at them. "L…leave me alone." She starts to pull on her arms hard. They are stronger then her but yet she still tried as hard as she could. "I said I don't want to!"

"Honey. Does it look like we're giving you the choice to tell us if you want to or not?" She shakes her head slowly deciding to not go against them to avoid any more trouble.

The man laughed lightly stroking his thumb over her cheek. "Glad that we understand each

other. Now let's go." He snaps his fingers to the two guys holding her making a gesture to follow him back to an old van.

She gulped nervous as they pushed her in the back of the van. She had no idea what was about to happen to her but what she did know was that she won't be alone. A blond same age looking girl was staring at her with a blank expression.

She carefully crawled up to the girl and pulled her hand out. "Hi. I'm Miley." She put her hand back down taking place next to the girl. She had no idea why the girl didn't respond to her at all. It worried her. She looked sideways to the girl slowly guiding her hand to touch her shoulder. She leaned back a bit as she felt the girl flinch. "Are you alright?"

She sighed as she scooted closer and wrapped her arm around the girl her neck slowly. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you. What happened?" She smiled lightly as the girl looked up at her. "They hurt me."

"I promise I won't. What's your name?"

"I'm Emily. You have a beautiful name, Miley."

"Thank you. It was my daddy's idea." She looked down at the thought of her family. She tried her best not to cry but she couldn't help it when it came to her family. The thought of them always made her cry. The tears slipped down her face as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

She quickly looked up at Emily and formed a small smile on her face pulling her closer. She started to wipe her tears away as she tried to stop them. "I…I'm sorry. It's just that thinking about them always makes me sad."

"Have you lost your parents as well?"

"Yeah. I did a long time ago." She sighed to herself. She chewed on her bottom lip lightly as she looked up at Emily again. "Hey how old are you?"

"I'm 15. How about you?"

She smiled big as she turned to Emily more. "I'm 15 as well." Her smile slowly faded as she thought back about the men. "Do you… have any idea what these guys want from us?"

Emily shook her head letting out a sigh. "No, I have no idea. All I know is that I want to get out of here. I'm scared, Miley."

Miley nodded softly as she pulled Emily, who was now crying, closer wrapping her other arm around her as well. "Me too. I promise you that I'll get us out of here. I don't know how yet but I will. If not… I know someone who will help us."


	12. Chapter 12

6 MONTHS LATER

Miley and Emily both looked up from their card game as the door opened from their room. Miley raised an eyebrow as she looked at her watch. "It's not time yet?"

"Girls get up now. This instance!"

"If this is to go work you can forget it. I am not going to work early again! I hate it! Those men are disgusting."

"Those men happen to be the ones who pay now up before I drag you there."

"No! I don't want to work! It's embarrassing!"

"We are not going to have this conversation again." They guy grabbed both of them by their arm and dragged them from the bed to the door. "You two are our most paid girls so you will both work."

"That's because they're all sick watching 15 year olds strip and act like sluts."

The guy looked over at Miley and then at Emily letting go of Emily her arm. "You can go already. I need to speak with Miley for a bit."

"It's ok I'll just wai-"

"I said go."

"Fine. I'll see you in a bit then."

The guy smirked as he saw Emily leaving around the corner. He grabbed Miley her arm tighter and pulled her to a room locking the door behind him. He pushed her against the door hard holding both of his hands firmly on her shoulders. "You have a big mouth for such a small girl do you know that?"

"Got a problem with that?"

He tried his best to hold in his anger squeezing her arms harder. He clinched his teeth as he leaned close to her face. "Yes I do actually. I think I need to teach you a little lesson."

"What lesson? You aren't the boss of me."

He spit in her face grabbing her chin roughly in anger. "You will do what as I say so... You will listen to me and obey do you hear me? If you don't I'll make you punish for it again."

She growled as she looked him in the eyes in disgust. "What are you going to do? Punish me like last time? It doesn't hurt me anymore."

"It doesn't hurt you anymore hmm? Then why were you crying last week? I know you where. You know Miley you might try to act tough but you're as weak as all those other girls at times even weaker. The act you're trying to pull off isn't working on me."

"Well you kept talking about my family!"

He chuckled lightly pushing her over to the bed as he didn't leave her gaze. "I wonder what your parents would think of you now. Their cute little daughter acting all whorish. You're nothing but a cheap whore."

She tried her best to be brave but inside she was cracking. Her heart had been thorn a thousand of times the past months. She felt ashamed of what they made her. She didn't want to be like this. She always wanted to grow up being a successful business woman. Yet she had to get herself into this mess that she never wanted.

The tears were now running down her cheeks. She looked away from him as he stroke his finger over her cheek showing her an evil grin. "I did not want this. You made me do it."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're doing it now does it?"

She cried harder as she looked back at him. She gasped nervous as he pushed her down on the bed leaning over her. This was new to her. She had never seen him doing this before. It made her even more nervous then she already was most of the time. "W…what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you a job that you will be doing starting tomorrow."

She watched his hands room all over her body. She didn't like it at all. She didn't know what he wanted but she knew that what he wanted was bad. She violently started to kick her legs around as she felt him stroke them from the bottom upwards until under her mini skirt. "Get your filthy hands off of me!"

All kinds of thoughts raised through her mind as she watched the man work down the bottoms of her shirt. Nobody had ever done that before and she had no clue why he was doing it. She felt the urge to slap him so she did. She slapped him hard in the face.

He growled in pain and grabbed both of her arms roughly pinning them down above her head. "You think you can win me?" He laughed in her face evilly as he wrapped a rope around her wrists tying it onto the bed post as well. "Not so strong now huh."

He smirked down at her and started to rip her clothes off leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She kicked with her legs hard trying to hurt him but it seemed as if he didn't even feel it. His face didn't flinch once. The tears rolled down her cheeks faster as she saw him undressing himself. "W…what are you doing?"

"You'll see in no time sweetheart."

"Police open up this door right now!"

He widened his eyes getting up from the bed immediately. He untied the rope from the bedpost and picked her up quickly. He walked over to a door that leaded to a small room. Pushing her down on the floor he also threw her clothes in. "I'm not done with you." He closed the door right in front of her locking it. He walked behind the big closet next to the door and pushed it in front of the door so the door wasn't visible anymore.

Her heart beat was now at a high speed level. She was scared about what could happen. Would they find her and take her away. Or would the man find a way to get them away without them finding her. Yet if they find her what would they do? Will they find out who she is and send her back? Or will she be stuck in here with that guy for longer. She was afraid for both of them. She closed her eyes scared wishing to god that he would make the right decision over her.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick looked up at the man as he opened the door. He formed a smirk on his face knowing that he was at the right place. Pushing past him he looked around in the room spotting nothing but a bed and closet. He turned around to the man taking his gun out. He pointed the gun right to the guy his head.

"Alright you're going to tell me where she is right now."

"I have no clue who you're talking about. There's no girl in here? Do you see one? I don't think so."

"Don't play with me man. A girl named Emily just told me and my colleagues that you where in this room with her. I also remember you trying to make her work for you. I'm sure you tried again after she ran away again. Tell us now or I'll shoot."

"You can look around if you want but she's not here."

He looked over at one of his colleagues and motioned for him to take the guy away. As they left he looked around in the room with a sigh. "Miley I know you have to be here. Please answer me."

Miley shot her head up as she heard her name being called. She felt her tears rolling down her cheeks faster as she also noticed the voice who was calling for her. Her heart started to feel warm again. She had no clue how he found her but at this point she didn't care. She started to kick hard against the door as she screamed out his name.

"Miley?"

He quickly walked over to the closet looking around it. He widened his eyes as he saw a small line from the door frame. He pushed against the closet hard making the door more and more visible each time.

He quickly opened the door and kneeled down in front of her grabbing her shoulders. "Are you alright? How could you run away like that?"

"I…I'm s…sorry."

"It's alright. I can't be mad at you at this point. Let's get you dressed first." As she nodded he untied the rope around her wrists and handed her the clothes laying next to him. After she got dressed he helped her up onto her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him tight. "Don't you ever do that again. Do you hear me? You have to promise me."

She looked up at him and was now sobbing in tears. She wanted to promise him. The problem was that she had no clue what would happen to her now. She was afraid since nobody was here to tell her it'd be alright. She wished Nick would but she knew that he couldn't tell her what was about to happen now.

"Miley promise me."

She felt her heart itch not wanting to promise him but she didn't want to hurt him anymore. She took a deep breath and nodded lightly."I promise that I won't run away again."

He smiled down at her and placed his hand behind her head. "Good. I was worried sick about you. Miley I…" He took a deep breath and leaned closer to her. "I need to know." He whispered before placing his lips over hers.

She gasped lightly at the warmed of his lips over hers. She closed her eyes capturing the moment. She never felt any warmed in her before like this. Instead of pulling away she placed her arms around his neck holding him close as she deepened the kiss softly yet meaningful.

After a while he slowly pulled away moving his hand to the middle of her back stroking it softly. "I will never let go of you again. I will keep you close to me. I don't know how but you'll be with me someday."

"Promise?"

"I promise Miley. I don't want anyone but you."

6 MONTHS LATER ON MILEY HER BIRTHDAY (LOL don't I just love skipping)

"Hey Emily!"

Emily looked up widening her eyes in a sigh of relieve. She got up and ran over to him grabbing both of his shoulders. "Thank god you're here! How could you have waited so long to come back!"

"It's only been 1 month? I had finals to take care of. She knew about it and agreed with me that I had to do this."

"I know but she has been so emotional. She missed you like crazy. Still you have no idea how excited she has been for this day for the past week. Can I know what you have planned?"

He chuckled lightly as he nodded. "Of course you can. I've planned to take her back to where she came from to visit her parents and sister's grave. I've promised her a long time ago so I think this is like a perfect time to do it."

"Nick that's amazing! Now go get her before she goes nuts."

"I will and Emily, thanks for taking care of her. You've been an amazing friend to her so far. I'm glad you two get along so well."

"No problems . She's an amazing girl. Everyone would love to hang out with her."

He smiled at her friendly before walking away to Mileys' room. He knocked on the door softly before walking in. He smiled big as he saw her getting up from her bed springing over to him.

"Nick! You're here!" She ran into his open arms and hugged him tight. "I missed you so much!"

"Hey happy birthday sweetheart." He chuckled lightly lifting her up from the ground. He spins her around carefully. After a couple of spins he stopped and looked her right in the eyes kissing her softly. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright. I've been feeling alone without you. Emily tries her best tho."

"I'm sure she does. So are you ready for your surprise?"

"You got me a surprise?"

He nodded placing her back down on the ground. He pulled her close to him smiling bright. "I sure have. Now let's get you ready." He looked around and picked up her scarf and gloves that he bought her last year. He put them on together with her jacket and kissed her cheek grabbing her hand.

She chuckled lightly as she leaned into him wrapping her arms around him. "You do know I can get dress myself?"

"I just couldn't help it."

She smiled kissing his cheek. "You're just too perfect. Now where are you taking me?" She leaned closer to him showing him her best puppy dog face.

"Ah I'm not telling you. You'll have to find out when we get there. But what I do know is that we have to go now if we don't want to be late."

She nodded a bit confused and followed him out the building to a taxi. They both got in the taxi and drove off to the airport to a place that would hopefully make her feel at home for a bit. He hoped he would do her a favor with this yet he wasn't sure if she'd take this good or bad.


	14. Chapter 14

She looked up at the big airport building widening her eyes. She quickly turned to him and looked up at him wrapping her arms around him tight. "An airport? Where are we going?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. I can assure you that you'll love it."

She smiled lightly squeezing him harder getting excited. She didn't have a surprise for her birthday for so many years and it made her feel so great that she was blessed to live at the moment. She blushed bright red as she realized she had never taken a plane before. "I…I have never been on a plane before."

He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head softly trying to comfort her. "It'll be alright. I'll be right next to you. Nothing will happen." He grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them lightly. He remembered the first time when he took a plane. He was scared to dead so he knew how Miley must feel at the moment.

"Let's do this. I'm sure like you said that it'll be fine."

He nodded at her wrapping his arms around her tightly. They walked into the airport and walked over to the reception to get checked in. After they arranged everything they walked to the right gate and got onto the plain.

She looked around in amazement as she took in the look of the plane. She turned to him dropping her mouth wide open. "I don't know much about planes but you cannot tell me that this is just the normal class."

He chuckled lightly as he stroke her cheek feeling happy to see her so excited. "I might have put a little extra money in this trip. It's first class."

"I…I can't even! Oh my god! I own you so much. All the things you already did for me. I own you forever. You're the most amazing person I've ever met!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes leaning closer.

She swallowed a bit nervous they never really got official together. They just kissed each other as if they were friends with benefits. She did feel more but she was afraid to tell him how much she loves him. She was afraid that he might like her but not love her like she loves him.

She didn't want to lose him by being stupid and tell him her feels. Yet she also felt stupid to hide her feelings for him. What if he did feel the same. Maybe they could get together. She slowly pulled him closer to him and brushed her lips over his taking a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

He stroke a hair piece out of her face as he nodded at her to continue getting curious about what she had to tell him.

"I…I love your kisses, your hugs to be honest I love everything about you. I love being with you all the time. I…I love you Nick. Please Nick be my first boyfriend?"

He watched her a bit in surprise but soon got out of his trance as he noticed Miley her disappointed look thinking he didn't want her. He grabbed both of her shoulders and squeezed them softly as he placed his lips over hers kissing her full of passion. After a couple of minutes he pulled away and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. "Does that answer your question?"

She nodded at him leaning her head on to his chest. Words couldn't describe how happy she felt at the moment. She finally got to tell her feelings to Nick and he actually felt the same way. She really did meant every word she said. She loved everything about him.

She felt good in his embrace and she wouldn't want to miss it for anything in the world. She'd do anything to keep him with her. His strong arms around her was all she needed to feel happy. He made her life worth living again and she wanted to make him happy as well and she knew showing him a smile was what made him happy the most and at the moment there was nothing else that she could do but smile.

WHEN THEY ARRIVE

Nick had put a blindfold and headphone on Miley as their plane took off. He wanted the surprise to last as long as possible. He knew she didn't like to wait for so long but it would be all worth it in the end.

He grabbed her hand carefully and helped her from her seat out of the plane. It was now only a matter of minutes before they would be at her surprise. They got a taxi to the graveyard. He needed to hold Miley her hands as she kept trying to pull her blindfold off. "Will you calm down. We're almost there silly. You can be so inpatient at times."

She pouted at him and squeezes his hands softly. "You know you love it."

He chuckled kissing her soft on the lips. He did love how inpatient she was at times. It made her look so cute. He pulled away from the kiss as the taxi stopped at the graveyard. He leaned close to her ear and whispered softly. "We're here."

He paid the amount of money the taxi driver asked and then helped Miley out of the taxi. He pulled her close in his arms and looked at the graveyard taking a moment to take it all in. He wasn't so sure anymore if this was a good idea but he knew he had to go through with it now. There was so much more to come and he had it all planned out perfectly so he had to do this.

He pulled her tighter against him as he walked into the graveyard. He looked around for the grave he was looking for. It took him a while to get to know where her parents and sisters' grave was. He did so many phone calls that he didn't even want to know how much his next phone bill would be.

He stopped as he spotted the grave and slowly pushed her in front of him a bit so he could wrap his arms around her from behind her. He leaned close to her ear and stroke her hair softly. "Are you ready?"

She nodded eagerly in excitement. He nodded to himself with a soft breath and pulled on the blindfold carefully pulling it down. He swallowed nervously as he saw her squint her eyes getting used of the light.

She looked around trying to get used to the light as she spotted loads of stones that looked like grave. It soon hit her and she looked in front of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks immediately as she read her parents and sisters' name on the grave.

She never in a million years thought this would be her surprise. She did think his surprise would be special and personal but she never thought it would be this personal and special. She looked up to him and wrapped her arms around him tight as she buried her face in his chest crying hard.

"I love you so much!"

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her head softly. He was relieved that she liked his surprise and now he was sure that he could continue the rest of his surprise. He softly pushed her back and grabbed both of her hands. "I promised you that I would take you here before you ran away so here you are. Take as much time as you want. This is meant to be special for you so we don't need to rush anything."

She nodded in silence and pulled away from him. She walked over to the grave and kneeled down next to it. Her hand stroke over the letters from the names. She traced them one by on making sure she had every inch of them.

The tears never left her eyes as she slowly leaned her head onto the cold stone. She didn't care how frozen her cheek got by it. She wanted to be as close to them as possible. She closed her eyes trying to imagine their faces again. She couldn't help but wonder how they would have looked today. She missed the so much that words couldn't describe it.

Soft sobs erupted from her mouth as her emotions took over even more. She sighed softly into her sobs as she felt his two strong arms wrap around her waist holding her to comfort her. This was all she needed in her life. The people she loved the most close to her. She couldn't wish for more than this.


	15. Chapter 15

After a while he slowly pulled away from her and looked at her. He stroke a hair out of her face and gave her a warming smile. "I hope you like my surprise."

She nodded and kissed him softly while wrapping her arms around his neck. "I loved it. I couldn't have asked for anything better. I have no words for this. I just can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome. But this isn't all yet. I still have a surprise left when you're ready to go."

She bit her bottom lip lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. "Oh really? What kind of surprise is it then?"

"Ah I am not going to tell you. It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I did. Do you want to stay longer or go to your next surprise?"

She formed a light smile as she stood up straight grabbing his hand so she could pull him up. As she helped him up she wrapped her arms around him tightly taking a deep breath. "I'm ready to go. I would love to stay longer but it's not going to change anything about the past. I do hope I can come again another time. You made my whole day complete with this Nick. I could never thank you enough." She kissed his cheek lightly nodding at him that she was ready to go.

"If you're positive that you're ready to go… well then go is what we shall do." He smiled at her and helped her up instantly wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I sincerely hope that you'll love this second part. It might be something not that normal for you but I sure hope it will make you happy and feel loved even more."

She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I already feel so much loved by you only. You make me so happy and nothing in this world would make me doubt that feeling. I love you and I know you do too. You helped me so much Nick. When will I finally be able to do something back for you. I mean… you… picked me up from the streets and… brought me so much love and happiness that I don't deserve." She sighed and looked down. "I was wrong by running away… I got in all of this due my own." She whispered truthfully.

He sighed lightly to himself and stopped. He picked her up in his arms and made her wrap her legs around his waist. "You Miley Ray are the most amazing, special and cutest person I have ever seen. You have no reason to blame this on you only."

"Have I ever mention how much I love you, Nicholas Jerry Jonas? Because I haven't I should tell you now. I love you so much that words can't describe it. When I'm with you I feel as if I can do anything. Nothing holds me back when I'm with you. Thanks to you I can finally know who I want to be. I want to be a girl who never gives up and goes for what she wants. I can only thank you for this nick. Thanks." She whispered before leaning down to him kissing him softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her even closer as he deepened the kiss. The connection between them was one of a kind. Every time they'd kiss their love for each other grew only bigger. No matter how much they tried to see bad things in each other to stay realistic they just couldn't.

She moaned lightly as she felt the tip of his tongue rub on her bottom lip. She sighed lightly opening her mouth and gulped at the feeling of his tongue slipping inside of her. She never experienced something like this before but she liked it. She soon grabbed herself together and ran her tongue along his starting a heated battle of dominance.

LATER ON

"Alright I'm going to help you out of the car and you cannot undo your blindfold until I tell you so. Deal?"

"For the fifth time Nick I promise you. I wouldn't want to ruin your surprise. Now can we please continue? I'm not a very patient person as you can see."

He nodded lightly and helped her out of the car carefully. As he closed the door behind them he walked her over the house path slowly to the front door. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door lightly.

Demi widened her eyes and quickly got up from the couch making her way to the front door. She opened the door and smiled brightly as she looked at Nick and Miley who was completely clueless.

Nick smiled at her thankfully and leaded Miley into the living room where all the rest of the family was. He was scared this surprise wouldn't have a good effect on her but at this point he could only hope.

He took a deep breath leaning close to her ear. "You can pull your blindfold off now." He whispered grabbing both of her shoulders lightly.

She nodded lightly and raised her hand to the blindfold slowly pulling it down. She squeezed her eyes tightly as she tried to get used to the light. As her eyes got used to the light she widened her eyes looking around.

She was at her parents their house. She swallowed deeply and turned around to Nick with tears of joy. "I never thought I'd see this place again." She squeaked out in a sob as she jumped on him landing in the same position they ended last time. A warm passionate kiss full of love.

Nick petted himself on the back mentally as he deepened the kiss knowing he once again made her a happier girl then she already had become.


	16. Chapter 16

After eating cake with Nick's family Miley walked up to the staircase and took a deep breath. So far everything had been exactly the same like they day she last saw it. She didn't know if she however was ready to see her parents and sister their bedroom without them. Sure she had seen them like that before but now knowing she'll never see them there again hurt her badly.

"Miley what's wrong? Why aren't you going up?" Nick questioned as he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek softly.

"I-I-I just don't know if I can do this right now. I am afraid that I'm not going to be able to handle the fact that when I walk into their rooms that I won't see them again." She whispered turning her head sideways to look at him.

"Then don't do it yet. Just look at your room them." He tried hoping it would make her feel better.

She thought about it for a moment but then nodded in agreement and slowly started to walk up the stairs. Before she reached the last step she grabbed his hand and walked to her room. "Here it is." She announced with a crack in her voice. "This is my room."

"Go in." He whispered in her ear to encourage her.

She smiled lightly at how patient he was with her. She loved that about it. No matter what the problem was he would always give her the time she needed. She slowly grabbed for the knob and opened her door giving it a light push so it fell open.

Her eyes scanned the room and tears started to form in her eyes. All her belongings that she missed so dearly. They were all still there waiting for her. She couldn't help but run up to her bed and lay down on it grabbing all her old stuffed animals that still laid on it.

Nick walked up to her and sat down next to her on the bed laying his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to be alone for a bit?" When she nodded showing him a thankful look he nodded and walked out of her room slowly closing the door behind him. When he did his heart broke as her crying only became louder. He wanted to walk back in right that moment still he knew that this was the right thing to do. She needed her time and time is what he would give her.

A while later Miley sat up on her bed wiping her eyes trying her best to dry her tears. Grabbing one of the stuffed animals tightly against her she looked up to the door clearing her throat. "N-N-Nick can you come in?" She stuttered out.

It only took him a moment to walk into the room up to her. He smiled lightly at her sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek. "Hey." He whispered looking her in the eyes.

She giggled softly through her tears cuddling into him. "Thanks for bringing me here Nick. I'll never forget this. I own you so much." She kissed him softly not letting go of the stuffed animal.

He stroke a hair behind her ear smiling bigger through the kiss. "No problem sweetheart. Anything for you. It's not every day that a girl turns 16, right?"

"I guess you're right." She said while nodding and smiling back at him as she pulls away from the kiss. Soon that smile turned into a frown as she looked at the stuffed animal in her hands. "Nick, do I have to go back today or can we stay for the night?"

He bit his lip as he scratched the back of his head. "That depends on you actually. I arranged that you could stay away until tomorrow evening but that's if you want to."

"Really?" She squeaked out happily not believing what she just heard. When he nodded she jumped up from her bed and started to do a happy dance. After a couple of seconds she looked up at Nick who was looking at her and couched softly feeling embarrassed. "Uhm… sorry about that."

He chuckled lightly pulling her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're so cute when you get all embarrassed." He spoke out truthfully.

He cheeks turned bright ready as she hide her face in his chest. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He asks slightly confused.

"Make me blush. It's so embarrassing." She whispered hiding her face deeper in his chest.

He chuckled again making her look up at him showing her his famous smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

She smiled back at him kissing him softly on the lips.

LATER ON

After getting ready for bed Miley ran up to her bed jumping in it joining Nick who was already in it. She cuddled up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey there handsome."

"Hey beautiful. What's on your mind sweetheart?" He questioned as he saw he saw her look away slightly letting out a sigh.

She looked up to him and hugged him tighter. "There's something that I haven't told you yet."

He looked at her seriously getting worried. "What is it Miley?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

He shook his head and stroke her back soothingly. "I promise you that I won't get mad whatever it is that you need to tell me."

"I-I-I might… get adopted." She whispered looking away again afraid for his reaction. "A couple send in an adoption file just yesterday." She closed her eyes after the last few words preparing herself for what Nick was going to say. She meant to tell it sooner but she was afraid he wouldn't like the news so she kept pushing it off but now that she told him she wished she didn't.


	17. Chapter 17

He started at her in chock. Did he just hear her right? Is she maybe going to get adopted? He swallowed shaking his head lightly. "Did you just… say that you might get a-adopted?" He managed stuttered out.

She nods looking him in the eyes. "Yes that's what I said. A-aren't you happy for me?" She asked in a shaky whisper scared he was really mad at her.

He took a deep breath rubbing her back a bit higher. "No Miles of course I'm not mad I'm really happy for you in fact. I was just taken back by surprise. I hope it'll all work out for you sweetie. You really do deserve to be part of a family. I just hope you know you'll always be a part of my family too." He said with a sad smile.

She blushed wrapping her arms tighter around him. "You're so sweet. Of course I know that I'll always be a part of your family, I am your girlfriend. To be honest I wouldn't want it any other way. You helped me through so much." She whispered cuddling up to him more.

He smiled holding her close into him loving the feeling of having her in his arms safely and sound. It scared him that he possible had to share her with other people soon. People he didn't know.

NEXT WEEK

Miley ran around in her small room looking for things she didn't even have an idea about. She had been stressed and nervous all day but now it was really starting to play its toll on her. Nick laughed softly and catches her in his arms stopping herm from running. "Hey there calm down. You have to relax a bit." He said kissing her cheek.

"No!" She squealed trying to move out of his arms. "I still have so much to do! Oh my god why did you stop me? Now I can see how messy my room is! How am I suppose to give a great first impression?" She winced looking up at him.

He smiled softly stroking her cheek. "Love relax. I'll help you but please just calm down. If you can do that for me I'll clean up your room while you get ready. How does that sound?" He asked looking her into her big blue eyes.

She smiled nodding lightly. "Sounds good. Thank you Nick. You're the biggest help anyone could ask for." She kissed him quickly but soft before walking back into her bathroom to get ready. He shook his head smiling as he started to make up her bed and throw empty water bottles in the trashcan.

TWO HOURS LATER

She took a deep breath looking around checking everything. She bit her lip nodding lightly in appreciation. "Yeah this is good. Thank you so much Nick." She said as she turned to him with a big smile. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. "T-they can be here any second now." She whispered with a nervous crack in her voice.

"I know baby doll and I believe in you. You'll give a great first impression. I'm positive they'll love you. Just like I do of course I'm the one loving you the most." He said jokingly winking playfully at her.

"I really do hope so." She widens her eyes as she hears a knock on the door. She gulped dusting her dress off one last time. She cuddled into Nick clinging onto him. "C-come in." She half whispered looking at the door.

"Good luck princess." He whispered kissing the top on her head as the door opened. He stood back up straight rubbing her shoulder soothingly as he could feel her cuddle into him even more.

"Miley. I'd like you to meet Rose and Jack." Sarah said as she walked into the door with a smile on her face as she looked at Miley and Nick. Miley looked at the man and woman walking in gulping. They both looked young in their own way. Not only young but also caring and sweet.

Slowly she let go of Nick and walked up to them. "I-I'm Miley." She stuttered in a soft tone holding her hand out.

Rose smiled shaking her hand. "Hey sweetie I'm Rose. It's so nice to finally meet you. We heard so much about you."

Miley widened her eyes looking up at Sarah nervous. "Y-you have?" She squealed lightly.

Rose giggled petting Miley her hand softly. "Don't worry sweetie. It were only good things. From what we heard we can say that you're a really shy sweet caring girl who only wants the best for everyone. You've been through so much and yet you're like that. That's something amazing Miley." She smiled softly looking Miley in the eyes for the first time.

A smile formed on Miley her face as she nodded thankfully. "Thanks miss. I do try my best."

Rose looked around smiling. She nodded slowly taking in the room. "I know you do sweetie. I can also tell you keep your room clean. That's very good."

Miley her cheeks turned bright red as she looked up at Sarah who was trying her best not to laugh. Sarah winked mouthing to her that it was alright. Miley smiled softly looking back at Rose. "I love to have my room clean and know where everything is."

"So this guy right next to you. Is he your boyfriend?" Rose asked looking Nick up and down.

Nick laughed now lightly nervous as he ran a hand through his hair. Miley grabbed his hand softly pulling him forward while nodding. "He is. His name is Nick. I do love him. I hope… you don't mind that." She asked in a soft yet scared tone. What if they did mind and didn't want her to have a relationship with Nick.


	18. Chapter 18

Jake looked Nick up and down closely. He raised an eyebrow still scanning every detail of him. After a while he formed a smile on his lips and nodded lightly petting Nick's shoulder. "You seem like a fine young man. I'm sure you take good care of her." He winked lightly pulling his hand away again grabbing for something in his pocket. He pulled something out and looked at Miley grabbing her hand softly. "I hope that you trust us. We really like you Miley. We'd love to adopt you and we hope that you feel the same way. This is something Rose and me want to give to you" He slowly laid an old necklace into her hand and closed it petting her hand softly before letting it go.

Miley bite her lip lightly opening her hand. As she picked up the necklace she could see it was a necklace with a small heart on it that you could open. She smiled lightly remembering she had one just like this but lost it during the robbery. With a sigh she slowly she opened it spotting two old pictures in it. Not just two old pictures but two pictures from her parents and sister. She looked up at them holding it against her. "B-but how? I-I thought I lost it during the robbery. I mean I'm sure I lost it. S-somebody was about to give it to me when they took me away." She stuttered confused. How could they possibly have this she thought.

Rose bit her lip stroking Miley's cheek softly. "I do have a confession to make. I'm not going to lie to you. I was there too and I saw you lose it but just before I got to give it to you they took you away. I was that person Miley."

Miley looked at her closely soon widening her eyes. "O-oh my god that was you?" She whispered not even noticing she was shaking at this point. "T-thank you." She cried wrapping her arms around Rose tightly trying her best not to cry but failed as happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You're very welcome sweetie." Rose whispered stroking Miley's back softly smiling to herself. "I really hope you want to come with us." She said in a soft sweet tone when she after a while pulled away again.

Miley smiled lightly wiping her last tear away. "I-I'd love to. I want to go home with you." She whispered holding the necklaces tighter in her hands. As much as she wanted her parents it was time she could finally move on and make something of her life. "You'd make me very happy by adopting me. W-when can I come with?" She asked looking up to Sarah.

Sarah looked at them for a moment and then turned back to Miley. "If everything goes like it should I think we could get this done before next weekend. What do you say?"

Miley nodded excited leaning into Nick. "Sounds good."

Sarah smiled nodding. "Alright then. Miley you can stay here with Nick for a little bit longer he told me he has some things to discuss with you. Meanwhile I'll take Rose and Jake to my office for some official documents."

"Sounds good. Bye Rose. Bye Jake." She said softly pulling both of them in a hug. "I can't wait to come home with you guys. Get home safely, ok?" She looked up at them as she said so.

Rose stroke a piece of hair behind her ear as she nodded. "We will. We can't wait either to take you home sweetie. This is going to be amazing for all of us. Take care of yourself, ok sweetheart?" As Miley nodded she smiled softly kissing her cheek.

After they left the room she turned to Nick slightly confused. "What do you have to talk with me about Nick?" She bit her lip lightly wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh right that." He said biting his nervously. "I think you should sit down with this." He grabbed her hand and leaded her to her bed making her sit down. As he sat down next to her he turn towards him grabbing her hand once more stroking his thumb over the palm of her hand.

Miley laughed lightly nervous. "Why are you being like this? Is it that serious?" She swallowed lightly not knowing if she was ready for what he was going to tell her.

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "It's about what happened when you ran away. You know what those guys did to you. My boss has commanded me to take you to him to talk about it. He said time's running out. The process is just around the corner."

Miley shook her head getting up from the bed. "No, no, no. I am not going to talk about it." She half yelled looking at him angry. "You promised me that I wouldn't have to." She felt hurt looking away from him.

He sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "I know I did but what else was I supposed to do? You had so much going on already and you made me promise it."

She looked at him with tears crossing her arms above her chest. "I don't care. You lied to me. How could you do that?"

He got up about to hug her but she stepped back shaking her head. "Don't touch me Nick."

He shook his head grabbing her arm. "Miley please. This is really important and you know it."

She groaned pulling her arm away. "Can't you see that I want to move on and forget about everything? I want to be able to finally be completely happy. When will my past finally stop haunting me?" She whispered turning around opening the door slamming it shut behind her. She shook her head and ran off as fast as she could leaving Nick behind groaning in frustration. "Miley you have to stop running away from your problems!" He shouted running after her.


	19. Chapter 19

She cried harder still running not looking where she was going and she couldn't care less. Just when she thought everything was about to end and she could start over the past was haunting her again. She hated how it kept coming back. With a deep sob she sat down onto the pavement pulling her knees up to her chest crying in them.

He breathed heavy stopping next to her. "Miles." He said softly sitting down next to her. He placed his hand on her back rubbing it softly. "I know this is hard for you. I wish it'd all be over with for you but it won't get over as long as you haven't talked about it. You do know that, right?"

She sniffed softly still not looking at him. "I-I know. Still I don't want anything to do with it anymore." She whispered.

"Miley I want you to look at me." He spoke softly stroking a hair behind her ear. "Please look at me."

She slowly looked up at him wiping a tear away. "W-what?" She stuttered in sobs.

If you aren't going to talk about it do you know what will happen?" He asked in a serious tone pulling her closer to him. She shook her head confused. "No I don't know." She mumbled truthfully.

He bit his lip grabbing her hand. "Well if you don't then they'll might get free again and then they'd be able to do this to much more girls. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

"What about Emily?" She asked confused. "She was there too isn't her claim not enough?" He shook his head. "It's not as big as it will be if you put a claim too. If you don't they won't be in jail as long."

She sighed leaning into him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in a fight with you. I know you only mean the best with me." He smiled lightly kissing the top of her head then leaning his chin on it. "You bet I do."

She smiled lightly holding onto his arms that were around her close. "Nick. If I may ask. Why did you never turn that girl in for stealing. The one you told me about that you thought was special. I mean it was actually a job of yours." He chuckled lightly forming a light smirk. "I know it was but somehow I could tell that this girl deserved a second chance and a better life. I heard that she's about to get a good life at this moment. She just has one more small bump in her way of having it."

Miley's mind started to work on a fast phase suddenly connecting everything. She gasped looking up at him. "I-it was me. You were supposed to turn m-me in." She hit his chest not able to believe it. "I cannot believe this." She whispered shaking her head.

He frowned lightly. "Are you mad at me?" She sighed shaking her head. "No." She whispered. "I'm just… well kind of flattered actually." She blushed leaning into his touch some more. "I love you." She mumbled biting her lip as her eyes closed enjoying his strong arms around her.

He smiled lightly happy that she didn't get mad. "I love you too sweetheart. I've always known you were someone special. I meant what I just said. I believed you deserved a second change and that's what you're about to get. Please don't let it get wasted."

She sighed softly shaking her head. "I… don't want to disappoint you." He bit his lip nodding firmly. "Good. If you don't want to disappoint me you'd do what's for the best and tell your story to my boss. The soon you do it the sooner it will be over and forgotten."

She looked up at him. "Will you be there with me?" She asked with hopeful eyes. He chuckled stroking her cheek. "Of course I will. You're just so cute. How could I ever say no to this beautiful face?" He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Her cheek turned into a soft pink color as she kissed him back hitting him playfully. "Shut up." She whispered through kisses. He let out a soft laugh as he pulled away looking down at her. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's the truth." She smiled mouthing a 'thank you' and looked around frowning. "It's getting kind of late. I have to go back."

"I'll walk you back." He kissed her cheek and then got up helping her up on the way. She turned to him biting her lip putting on her best puppy dog face. "Can you stay with me? I know it's against the rules but could you sneak in." She took a step closer wrapping her arms around him. "I miss you next to me."

He smiled wrapping his arms around her and nodded. "I'll sneak in for you if you promise me something in return." She sighed nodding her head. "Yes I will come with you to your work tomorrow to talk with your boss." He kissed her softly ones. "Good now let's get you back. She giggled lightly grabbing his hand and they both walked back.

LATER ON

She covered her mouth from laughing as she hit him playfully. "I am not going to do that as a dare! You know I would never do that. Not even for you."

He smirked pulling her close. "You so would for me." She smirked pulling away and got up from the bed. She shook her head. "I will never ever strip for you my friend." He chuckled pulling her back on the bed leaning over her. "Correction it's b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d." He kissed her passionately on the lips stroking her side. She moaned softly kissing back deeper wrapping her legs around him. "Is someone needy?" He whispered nibbling on her bottom lip. She gasped slapping him hard pulling away. "I am not! He pouted looking at her hurt. "Awtch now that hurt."

"Oh come here you big baby." She coed pulling him back kissing him softly on the lips once more.


	20. Chapter 20

NEXT MORNING

He smiled stroking her hair softly watching her sleep peacefully into his arms. It had been a while since he last saw her nor held her like this and he was glad that he finally could do it again. After a couple of more minute he pulled her even closer kissing her softly on the lips. "Wake up Miley. We have to go soon." He whispered not pulling away. She groaned against his lips kissing back as she opened her eyes tiredly. "Already?" She mumbled pulling away leaning her head on his chest about to fall asleep again.

He chuckled as he noticed and made her look up again at her shaking his head. "I'm sorry but you can't sleep in today. We have loads of things to do." He kissed her chick pulling her up so she was now sitting in her bed. "I'll go get us some breakfast and you get ready meanwhile, ok?" She stretches her arms yawning as she nodded at him. "Fine, I'll get ready." He smiled kissing her cheek and then left to get them some breakfast.

She got out of her bed wrapping her covers around her walking to the bathroom. She groaned as she saw herself into the mirror shaking her head. "God how can he possibly not freak out waking up to someone like this?" I'm probably just overreacting. Why am I even talking to myself?" She shook her head once more grabbing for her supplies getting ready.

A bit later Nick walked back in with breakfast looking around. "Miley are you still in here?" He chuckled as he heard some faint noises coming from the bathroom making it obvious she was there. He walked into the bathroom and put the breakfast down on the counter. "How are we doing here?" She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck still holding her eyeliner. "Fine… just tired thought." She giggled pecking him on the lips. "So what do you think?" She asked taking a step backwards so he could have a better view.

"You look amazing. I think you should hold it with this." He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back into him. "I like it better when you're close to me." She giggled leaning her forehead against his looking into his eyes. "You're too sweet."

He kissed her softly grabbing the bag of breakfast again. "Ready to go?" She sighed on his lips kissing back. "No. But I'm probably never be ready so we should just get this over with, right?" He nodded with a small smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Once this is over you'll feel so much better." She nodded leaning her head onto his shoulder. "You're right let's do this." He started walking with her opening the bag so they could eat their breakfast on the way.

LATER ON

She closed the door behind her leaning against it looking up at Nick who had taken place on a chair next to the door. "I… can't believe I just told everything. I really did it." She smiled walking over to him and sat down on his lap. He smiled wrapping his arms around her kissing her cheek softly. "Well done sweetie. You did the right thing." She bit her lip. "I'm glad I finally told it. Somehow I feel so much happier and relaxed." He chuckled nodding. "I'm glad that you're feeling happier. I'm proud of you sweetie." He kissed her softly while smiling at her.

She smirked lightly wrapping her arms around his neck. "So… I think as reward I should be able to hang around in your office while you're working." He chuckled squeezing her. "I don't see why not. Let me show it to you." He got up with her and leaded her to his office opening the door for her.

She walked in looking around biting her lip. "This is so cool. I can't believe that at this age you already have an own office. How did you manage that?" She turned around to him questioning. He smirked pulling her into him kissing her softly. "I guess I'm just really good at being a policeman." She nibbled on his lip smirking. "Is that so? Are you good in something else too?" He moved his hand down to her butt squeezing it lightly kissing deeper. "Who knows." He whispers teasingly before pulling away.

She giggled hitting him playfully. "You're so lucky that I Iove you." He pouted holding his hand to his heart. "Why is that? Aren't I good enough for you?" She laughed softly shaking her head. "You are so cheesy seriously." She kissed his cheek softly sitting down on his chair. She turned around looking around sighing.

He raised an eyebrow turning the chair towards him looking down at her. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him rubbing her arm. "I was just wondering… you're 19 and I just turned 16…is that even allowed?" He sighed kneeling down next to her grabbing her hand. "Miles I don't care if it's allowed or not. I love you and nothing else matters."

She smiles a bit rubbing her finger over his hand. "You really mean that? You really love me?" He nods smiling as he kisses her cheek. "I love you more than anything in this world. I'd do anything for you. Do you feel better now?" She bit her lip shaking her head. "What's wrong then?" He questioned confused.

"I'm just really nervous about what's going to come. I'm not really a person to socialize easily. I'm going to have new parents… I'll have to go to a new school and well make friends there and I'm just scared that's not going to go well." He sighed touching her cheek softly making her look at him. "I know you don't do that easily and it's good that you watch out with who you get friends with. I just hope that you do know it's alright to trust someone. I'm sure once you get home it'll all turn out fine." She pulled her legs up to her leaning her chin on her knees. "I hope you're right." He smiled rubbing her back comforting her.

2 WEEKS LATER

He got out of his car closing the door behind him as he looked up at a big but not too big house which Miley was supposed to be living in now. He bit his lip locking his car and started walking over to the door. He didn't see her for the past 2 weeks since they wouldn't let him so she could settle in. He was nervous to see how she was doing. He hoped with everything in him that she was doing fine. He took a deep breath and ran de doorbell waiting for the door to open to get an answer to his question.


	21. Chapter 21

He held in his breath as the door opened and Rose stepped up right in front of him. She smiles lightly looking at him. "Hello Nick. How are you doing?" He smiles back nodding friendly. "I'm fine thanks. I came to see Miley. Can I?" A small laugh escapes from Rose her lips as she steps aside gesturing for him to come in. "She has been very exciting for today."

"Really?" He couldn't help but bit his lip feeling relieved she was excited to see him. She nods closing the door behind them. "Yes she's been very excited. You can find her in her room upstairs second door to the left. If you guys need anything I'll be in the kitchen." She give him one last smile and then walks off to the kitchen so he could go to Miley.

Which he of course did. He quickly made his way upstairs to the second door on the left and softly let his fingers knock against the door. It didn't take long before a soft voice called him to tell he could enter. His hand gripped on the doorknob firmly and pushed the door open.

Miley turned to look who was at her door and widened her eyes dropping everything she had in her hands to run up to him. Her arms wrap around his neck as she jumps into his arms holding onto him tightly. "Oh my god Nick I missed you so much." She whispered leaning her head onto his shoulder.

A chuckle escapes from his mouth as he holds her close against him. His hand runs over her back slowly as he looks down at her. "I missed you too sweetie. So tell me. How have you been?" She looks at him with a smile on her face. "You really want to know?"

He nods sitting down on her bed with her onto his lap. She giggles stroking her fingers over his soft cheek. "I've been fine. It's a weird feeling to be looked after and taken care of but so far I'm feeling very good with it. They've been nothing but nice, caring with me." He kisses her forehead softly. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you feel good here. Do you think you want to stay here?"

She had her eyes closed as he had kissed her forehead. A clear nod came from her. "I do. I think I'll be able to feel as a family member again here. That's nothing weird…. Right?"

"Of course it's not weird. It's great that you think you can feel like that again." He grabs one of her hands stroking his fingers over the inside of it. "So tell me. What have you been up to since you got here?"

"Well except from school and school work I've asked them if I could go on a photography try out. I've always wanted to be a photographed and they said I could take classes if I really like the try out." He smiles squeezing her hand. "When is this try out?"

"It's this weekend. Saturday to be exact. I think I'm going to love it." He pulls her closer kissing her softly. "You sound so happy Miles. It really makes me happy as well." She closes her eyes kissing back softly as she grabs his cheek. "I was already happy but that just made me happy so much more. I glad I got to make you happy after all you've done for me."

He runs his fingers through her long brown hair as he looks her in the eyes only pulling an inch away from her lips so he could still feel her hot breath on his lips. "I'm so thankful that I found you. You made me feel what love is. A feeling I thought I'd never feel again after Nicole first cheated on me."

She smiles now stroking his cheek. "You deserve all the love in this world. Nicole never deserved you. I hope that I can make you feel loved forever. I love you so much Nick. Do you think… we have a chance to stay together forever?"

He kisses her softly with a nod. "I know we will. There's no doubt that you're the one I want to spend my days with, call my wife and the mother of my future children." She widens her eyes pulling away. "Y-you actually… someday want kids from me?" He nods again pulling her into him more. "Yes I do. Is that a problem?"

She shakes her head looking in his eyes taken by surprise. "N-no… not at all. I really love children. I just never thought… I'd ever even get the chance to be a mother. Just days ago I was living on the streets dancing and stripping for old man against my will and now… you just… well surprised me." She whispered hiding her face in his chest letting a happy tear escape from behind her eye.

He rubs her back softly kissing the top of her head. "It's over Miley. From now on nothing but good is waiting for you. It makes take a while for you to adjust to it and let it all sink in but I know that you'll do just fine and take this chance with both hands. Nobody deserve this chance as much as you do." She looks at him wiping a tear away as she sniffs lightly. "I-it really is over. All thanks to you."

He smiles kissing the top of her nose softly. "Just promise me that you'll do your best. Can you do that for me? It's all I'm asking for in return." She giggles rubbing her finger over her nose cuddling into him. "I promise you that I will. Now to start with taking chances. If I want to become a photographer I should already practice."

A small smirk appears on her face as she leans to her night table and grabs for her brand new camera that she got as a gift. "I think I have the perfect thing to photograph right here." She turns back to him with a small childish smile on her face. He chuckles poking her side. "Alright go ahead." She squeals kissing him softly as she already starts snapping pictures before he can pull away.


End file.
